Essência
by Pads-foot
Summary: "Porque Claude sem querer é predador. E Sebastian sem querer é vitima." Slash/Yaoi, Drama, Lemon, Universo Alternativo e Estupro.
1. POV Claude

Gênero: Slash/Yaoi, Drama, Lemon, Universo Alternativo e Estupro.

Disclaimer: Somente a estória é minha.

Teaser: "Porque Claude sem querer é predador. E Sebastian sem querer é vitima."

Nota da Autora: Essa minha fanfic é dividida em duas partes: Pov do Claude, que é uma songfic; Pov do Sebastian... Enfim, a fiz a pedido da minha linda namorada, Sarah-chan . Espero que gostem :3

* * *

_Pra ser sincero não espero de você mais do que educação, beijo sem paixão, crime sem castigo, apertão de mão, apenas bons amigos. Pra ser sincero não espero que você minta, não se sinta capaz de enganar, quem não engana a si mesmo._

Claude estava sentado em sua poltrona dourada e confortável. Apagou o cigarro e apoiou sua cabeça em sua mão. Estava exausto. Cansado dessa situação extremista, desse afã que percorria por suas veias e o fatiga a cada respiração e tragada.

Suas orbes douradas se esconderam por suas pálpebras, e com aquela cena tão estranhamente prazerosa repetindo-se outra e outra vez. Não se arrependia do que havia feito, fato, porém, o _outro_ havia desaparecido depois do acontecido. Não que ele acreditasse em uma súbita mudança de sentimentos partindo _dele_. Para falar a verdade, ele esperava nada além de educação e auto-enganação daquele que invadia sua mente em momentos de ócio e luxúria.

Sim, Claude ainda se lembra dele forçando _suas_ mãos contra o chão, do movimento dos quadris, das palavras desesperadas... Era tão excitante! Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes se aliviara só de relembrar daqueles olhos escarlates marejados. Daqueles lábios sarcásticos tão débeis...

.

_Nos dois temos os mesmo defeitos, sabemos tudo a nosso respeito, somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito, mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos._

Balançou a cabeça. Claude estava delirando e tentou em vão pensar em outras coisas além daquelas costas nuas, daqueles gemidos sôfregos, daquela irônica situação. O engraçado é que o moreno sentia que se não fizesse aquilo, ele poderia estar no lugar do outro. E ao invés dos seus olhos dourados, seriam os vermelhos que estaria embaçados de luxúria.

Essa possibilidade não era nem um pouco insensata, já que ambos possuem a mesma essência. A alma de dois criminosos que se enroscam e se confundem como reflexões de um mesmo espelho. E agora Claude havia quebrado a alma do outro por ter ido além do limite daquele relacionamento distorcido, havia cometido o mais perfeito dos crimes da forma mais imperfeita possível.

.

_Pra ser sincero não espero que você me perdoe, por ter perdido a calma, por ter vendido a alma ao diabo._

E Claude sabia que por ter destruído a sanidade do outro, não haveria nenhum rastro de perdão. Não que ele se importasse, havia se tornado o próprio _demônio_ desde o momento que avistou aqueles olhos de cor afogueada. Sim, porque seu nome poderia ser famoso, mas seus olhos eram a ruína.

Outra piscada e ele se lembra de estar rasgando a camiseta do _outro_ enquanto esse implorava por liberdade. Ele ignorava deliberadamente, afrouxando a própria gravata e pondo-o de quatro no chão, arrancando-lhe aquela maldita calça que o mantinha afastado do seu mais profundo anseio.

.

_Um dia desses, num desses encontros casuais, talvez a gente se encontre, talvez a gente encontre explicação. Um dia desses, num desses encontros casuais, talvez eu diga, minha amiga, pra ser sincero, prazer em vê-la, até mais._

Ainda podia se lembrar da sensação de entrar _nele_, sem preparação ou lubrificante. Ainda podia sentir o sangue escorrendo e sujando as pernas de ambos e de sua mão tampando a boca do _outro_ para que terceiros não escutem. Porque aqueles gemidos eram seus e o lugar era público. Céus, Claude ainda tinha aquela imagem deliciosa _dele_ marcado como seu, com o sexo e as marcas de mordidas; com chupões e excesso de força para que o outro parasse de lutar tanto. E essa quase prazerosa noite fora a última vez que se viram...

Mas quiça eles se encontrem de novo. Quiça Claude mostrará nenhum remorso. Quiça eles apertar-se-ão as mãos. Quiça o _outro_ apenas estremeça ao ver aqueles olhos dourados queimando por causa de um combustível estranho de diversos sentimentos. Quiça haverá vingança, ou quem sabe _ele_ caia em sua engenhosa teia. Porque Claude sem querer é predador. E Sebastian sem querer é vitima.


	2. POV Sebastian

A lua se escondia entre as nuvens nesta noite fática. As estrelas, amedrontadas, fugiam da iluminação solar para não brilharem. O vento gélido acariciava meu corpo de maneira dolorosa. Minha carcaça nua e agora suja... Não, não era ela que estava suja, e sim minha alma. Antes poderosa, agora apenas fragmentos do que fora antes de Claude corrompê-la da forma mais sádica...

Pude sentir os fortes pingos de chuva escorrerem sobre minha pele marcada pela dor e pecado. Pude perceber a sanidade escapando-me pelas orelhas enquanto me encolhia ainda mais nesse sórdido e estreito beco... Não tenho certeza se eu quero vingança ou fugir.

Porque ainda sinto suas rudes mãos prendendo-me naquela posição vergonhosa... E meus olhos ainda ardem pelas indecorosas lágrimas que deixei escapar... Meu corpo ainda clama por algum tipo de anestesia pela força excessiva que aquele _demônio_ usou contra mim. Pergunto-me se é possível o inferno ser pior que a realidade.

Tento fugir, em vão, da tempestade que as nuvens presenteiam a terra. Contudo, começo a notar que ela está em meus sentidos, em meu cérebro, em minha loucura. Os raios rasgando os céus de maneira impiedosa, assim como Claude me rasgou. Os trovões estremecendo todas as partículas existentes, assim como Claude me estremeceu. Os pesados pingos sendo forçados a chorar, assim como Claude me forçou.

Abraço meu corpo com uma rala esperança de me esquentar, todavia, fora inútil. Todos meus recentes esforços foram ineficazes até eu mesmo me tornar o ser desvalido que sou. Total à mercê de Claude. E eu sei que não importa quantas vezes eu pranteie, grite clame ou rogue, nada vai mudar minha lamentável situação. Tudo por causa de algumas palavras tolas e uma personalidade atroz.

Nunca me senti tão quebrado. Ainda sinto seus dentes e pênis penetrando e marcando minha carne. A sensação do meu sangue escorrer por entre minhas coxas. E a risada maléfica de Claude ecoando pelo beco sem saída.

Uma forte. Duas só para provocar. Três para me despedaçar. Quatro fracas. Cinco só para eu gritar. Seis para eu chorar. Sete fundas. Oito só para me dominar. Nove para me fazer sangrar. Inúmeras outras estocadas em prol a sua distorcida diversão.

O afã consome a minha alma corrompida e eu só quero acordar deste pesadelo, ou quem sabe dormir para ter um sonho melhor. Um no qual eu não me recorde de Claude me encurralando contra a parede com seus olhos dourados famintos. Onde ele não me beija logo em seguida. E quando eu tento relutar, ele não agarre minhas mãos e me jogue contra o chão, prensando meus pulsos contra a calçada lodosa.

Óh, sim, uma simples ilusão na qual aquele _demônio_ não rasgou minha camiseta às pressas enquanto sorria perversamente. Cuja é inexistente a existência _daquelas_ mãos que acariciavam meu corpo de forma brutal e _aqueles_ dentes e lábios que me marcavam sobre a pele. Seria quase estar no paraíso estar nesta fantasia em que Claude não posicionou aquele enorme e grosso pênis entre minhas pernas e me corrompeu e me declarou dele para a eternidade.

Viver em outra realidade ou apenas desaparecer... Não peço mais nada além disso. Porque já não me importa a chuva que me banha e tenta me purificar, eu desejo fundir-me com a névoa que me rodeia e evaporar assim que o sol e toda sua majestosa luz que queima e destrói a agonia e amargura dessa cidade surja.

Anseio veemente em mergulhar no abismo cuja situação me levou. Afogar-me no oceano tormentoso e melancólico, descobrindo os espaços inexplorados enquanto meus pulmões sofrem pela falta de oxigênio. Fechar meus olhos e limpar-me da essência de Claude que impregnou em minha pele, quiça em meus órgãos.

Mas sei que esse meu desejo está a beira da utopia. Hei de conviver com essa cicatriz que aquele _demônio _deixou. E nada além de esconder essa depressão é o que me resta a fazer. Maldito seja aquele homem e aqueles olhos frios que se tornaram quentes. Pela primeira vez, eu vi aquelas íris serem sóis luxuriosos que queimava por mim. Somente por mim. Eu, apenas um reles combustível para sua monstruosidade.

E meu pranto não para. Estou caindo nesse infinito abismo cujo Claude me jogou. Está tão escuro, tão frio. Tão insuportavelmente angustiante. Estico minha mão esperando que alguém a apanhe, que alguém me salve. No entanto, ela apenas sente o vácuo dos sentimentos. Ela enlaça toda a ausência do mundo e eu me esvaio pelos poros, em busca de alívio.


End file.
